He Loves Me Not
by the princess of the desert
Summary: Mamoru was the perfect person, the hottest guy and the most popular guy in his catholic school. Usagi is your average stubborn, strongwilled student that no one notices. What happens when these two meet, will sparks fly?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One – The day She met him **Sere POV**

_He was the hottest guy in the grade, the most wanted. Girls treated him like a god, all guys wanted to be him. He was a looker, with straight, silky black hair and pensive blue eyes- he was the one that everyone envied.  
  
For what reason, you may say. Everything. He was perfect in every way, an angel to behold. Not a person in St Lucinda School doubted that, an angel shining through light, a carefree beautiful soul letting loose. No one would argue that.  
  
No one would dare to argue that.  
  
You may ask why I'm speaking of him so highly, why everyone loves him so much. It was simple; he was considered the perfect person by everyone's standards. Of course I didn't believe that, but I was stubborn, determined and strong willed. I was never to let anyone take advantage of me; I was strong, and refused to believe what everyone said.  
  
Until it backfired on me, until I met him in the flesh_.


	2. Chapter Two

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two- You Can Never Hide  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sere walked down the hall of Wessington High School and sweetly smiled to herself. She was thinking about what she would say to her best friend Ken when she saw him next. She was pissed; she wouldn't doubt that and was positively sure that she would give him a piece of her mind whenever she would see him next.  
  
Unfortunately that was now.  
  
"Sere wait up!" Ken called from behind her, popping out from thin air.  
  
Sere kept her back turned away from him and continued walking, her destination- the cafeteria.  
  
"C'mon…" Ken started and used his long legs and his strong muscular build to his advantage so he could catch up with her. Sere glared at him angrily as she noticed him standing beside her and not even budging no matter how fast she willed her legs to move.  
  
She gave up and stared at her best friend expectantly, she had still not forgiven him for deserting her at Michelle Simpson's party, leaving her alone with no lift, no friends and no way of getting home. It was 3 am for goodness sakes, and she had to wake up her very disturbed, not to mention pissed mother who gave her a yelling on the way home.  
  
Sere began to fume, as Ken was not getting the idea at all. Getting sick of waiting for him to get the point she decided to help him along.   
  
"Fuck off leave me alone, you bitch" Serena snapped at him as she avoided his gaze.  
  
Ken rolled his deep brown eyes. "Oh so it was about the other night, at Michelle's party."  
  
"Yeah the one you dragged me to!"   
  
Ken looked at his best friend and shrugged, "So I had one too many drinks and didn't quite meet up with you in time"  
  
"Your damn right you didn't" Sere replied and glared at her friend through the corner of her eye. Ken looked defeated as his past party mistake did catch up with him. He smiled friendlily at Sere.   
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you along." He said, apologetically.   
  
"…And?"   
  
"Oh yeah and I'm also sorry about abandoning you there.."   
  
Sere raised an eyebrow.  
  
"..Truly I am and somehow I'll make it up to you."  
  
Sere stopped in her tracks and swept her long blonde hair over her right shoulder.  
  
"Well you should be sorry." She said and led her friend into the Cafeteria.   
  
**  
  
A crowd had gathered around Darien, he stood in the middle of the bunch of high school students. They were looking at Darien with subtle looks of envy and adoration; the girls had gathered around, weighing him up and licking their lips thinking of ways to get their man. The guys were just Darien's friends, as he was pretty friendly to everyone and in return was very well liked. As he would be, he was the perfect person. Darien was nice and friendly, talked to everyone, polite and never put anyone down, that was how most people viewed Darien as which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
Darien's group of friends stood next to him and talked to him about the 50 cents concert that was going to happen in a few weeks time.  
  
Jed looked at Darien with a smirk. He was accustomed to people looking on and watching his conversations, he was rude and cocky and it showed. He was Darien's oldest friend, as they both had met a long time ago, and had been friends ever since. Jed was the opposite of Darien in everything especially looks. With light cloned hair creeping up the collar of his neck and curling slightly; he also had small but playful brown eyes that captivated everyone. His appearance was angelic but his personality was the opposite.  
  
"It will be cool. Can't wait to see them do 'in da club', that song is the best" Jed told Darien and started to do a mock version of 'in da club' to amuse the crowd.  
  
"Trust you to like that, you are a jerk you know" Mal cut in. All eyes had turned to Mal. He picked up his shoulder bag from the floor and threw it over his shoulder.   
  
"Piss off Mal" Jed snapped and looked angrily at his friend.  
  
Mal narrowed his emerald green eyes and looked angrily at Jed. Everyone knew about Mal and Jed's love-hate relationship; it didn't help that Mal was the bad-boy type and was forever picking on everyone.  
  
"Gladly" Mal replied and moved away from the crowd but not before looking in Darien's direction.  
  
"See ya" Darien called as his friend exited the large crowd. He then turned back to his other friends, though his mind was still on Jed and Mal (the player and the bad-boy).  
  
Raye Summers, a leggy blonde that was the captain of the cheerleading, team slithered up to the boys.  
  
"Hey Jed" She slithered up to his side.  
  
Jed looked at Raye and grinned arrogantly.  
  
" Hey babe" He said.  
  
Jed and Raye had a thing going on with each other for the past week. She would be caught openly flirting with other guys in front of Darien, even though she was Jed's 'girlfriend' (yeah right what's the logic of that? actually there was none). They played off each other for popularity and status, which for both of them were really important to have and keep. Raye had been wanting to get her claws into Darien so she could reign undefeated for the rest of their school lives. This could truly be an example of the 'attack of the cheerleaders' story.  
  
Raye looked sideways out of the corner of her eye to see if Darien was watching her. He looked straight into her blue eyes and smiled softly. Looking away he turned his attention to the topic at hand.  
  
"Did you see her?" Raye Summers' friend, Lita Pierce looked at Raye and rolled her eyes.  
  
Lita was a pretty girl with extraordinarily long dark brown hair that reached below her waist. It was always slightly curled, giving her hair the tousled look. Her pale hazel eyes looked into her friend's blue eyes, Raye shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's not our fault that they let people like her into our school"  
  
(Yes, she was the cheerleader's best friend and quite a bitch as well). Now that wasn't an unknown fact, in fact everyone knew that; but being as popular and beautiful that they were they got everything, even if they were the most pretty girls in school and the only ones with a really bad attitude problem. In fact there were many girls prettier than them in the school but they made themselves stand out because of their heavy makeup and sleazy clothes. Yet they were the girls that the all the guys wanted, with their hormones raging and the last year of their adolesces looming ahead they were eager to out do each other with the opposite sex. In brief words Raye and Lita were sex symbols for their schools just waiting to be opened as many times as they can.   
  
Raye smirked. "Tell me about it, losers like shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air we do."  
  
Oblivious to everything around them, they got into a conversation about how geeks and people below them shouldn't allowed to go anywhere near them. They were both daddies' little girls too, used to getting what they, when they wanted.   
  
"Hey you ladies all right there" Jed smiled flirtatiously.   
  
Raye smiled at him. "No babe, but we were like talking about like what shouldn't be allowed. You know?"  
  
"Yeah nerdy losers suck!" Lita cut in.  
  
Jed nodded approvingly.   
  
"It's not our fault that they're not as popular as us," Raye claimed.  
  
"Now, now girls…"  
  
"Shut up Jed!" the both said.   
  
Raye turned to giving him the evil eye. He backed down and surrendered to the horrible bitching topic. (Sure he was a flirt …but a bitch? Now this was something he had to think over)   
  
"Speaking of freaks, you know who the worst one is?" Raye looked at Lita and smirked.  
  
"Serena Willis!" They both squealed at the same time and chuckled evilly.  
  
Lita was in total agreement. "Definitely, her and her freak of a boyfriend, Ken."  
  
Raye dropped her voice to whisper, "…I heard she was gay with Mina."   
  
They both turned up their noses. "Ewwww!!"  
  
"How disgusting!"   
  
"I know isn't it just yuck?"  
  
"No matter what she's a geek anyway" Raye concluded.  
  
Darien walked through the crowd to reach his friends; he stopped as he turned to face them, his darkly bronzed face smiling broadly.  
  
"Hey you guys," his voice was sweet, pure as it normally was. His facial expression oozed out kindness.  
  
"Hey Darien," Raye cooed as she moved closer towards her prey.   
  
"So what are guys talking about?"  
  
Jed looked at Darien and shrugged, "Don't look at me, man. I just got here"  
  
Lita butted in. "We were just talking about that Serena girl", she smiled eager to enjoy herself as the object for everyone's expression – especially Darien's.  
  
"Did something bad happen?" He asked, worried.  
  
"Relax, man," Jed said patting his friend's shoulder, "They weren't talking, they were bitching."  
  
Raye looked at her soon-to-be boyfriend at the corner of her eyes, and shook her head. "I don't bitch," She declared, "I just tell the truth"  
  
Darien looked at her and shrugged. "Whatever guys, just leave me out of it" He smiled softly and waved goodbye.  
  
"Bye Darien!" came the chorus of voices.   
  
After Darien walked away they both looked each other, swooning.  
  
"He is so hot!" Raye said dreamily ignoring Jed's presence.  
  
Lita squealed. "He looked at me, didn't you see?"  
  
"Hey girl, stop dreaming about my man!"   
  
Lita looked at Raye with a devious stare. "He's not yours yet" She said and looked back at her friend who was standing there giving her a dirty look.  
  
Lita retreated. " He's not mine…yet". She corrected with false sweetness.  
  
"Guys I'm still here remember?" Jed popped in.   
  
**  
  
Sere and Ken were seated at their normal table in the far corner away from all the preppies and try-hard's. It was in this corner that they could escape from them and spend some time to themselves. Right next to their corner was a big window, which looked onto the beautiful leafy garden with lots of different sorts of flowers. There was an assorted variety of dwarf snapdragon filling in the holes between the small hibiscus trees.   
  
Sere gazed out at it, that little garden had always provided with the calm she needed when she really needed it.  
  
"Are you there?" Ken asked, waving a hand over her eyes.  
  
Sere blinked.   
  
Once.   
  
Twice.   
  
Three times.   
  
She then snapped back to reality. "Huh?" She said.  
  
Ken laughed, his brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"Whaaaa…?" She repeated.  
  
Ken took a long sip of his refreshing coke. He savoured the taste for the moment and put the can down. Turning to look at Sere, his laugh turned into a smirk.  
  
"Hey, I recognise that look. You're smirking at me!"  
  
"It's not my fault your so outta it," he protested.  
  
Sere looked down at her drink that she had bought and sipped it slowly.   
  
"This tastes funny," She said, her nose twitching. "Like shit or something"  
  
"…and you would know?" Ken raised his eyebrow.  
  
"No that's your job!"  
  
"Well if it is and you haven't been tasting it maybe you've been tasting my tongue," Ken mocked, rolling his tongue out in the air.   
  
"Screw you!" Sere chucked her apple at him. Ken ducked.  
  
"Hey, you guys" Mina said, as she snuck up and sat down next to her friends.  
  
Sere smiled.  
  
Ken ignored her.  
  
It was the same, as usual.  
  
Mina put her tray on the table and sat down, smiling cheerfully to herself.  
  
"Guess who I have a date with?" Mina smiled.  
  
Sere rolled her eyes, "Who's it with this time?"  
  
"Chad, he is so hot"  
  
She adjusted her black-rimmed glasses out of which her light blue eyes shined brightly. Her blonde hair sat softly on her shoulder in long straight strands. Mina's light blue shirt fitted comfortably on her lean frame and her pants were baggy and suited to her long legs.  
  
"That's cool" Sere smiled. She knew how much Mina had wanted to go out with Chad, and how she had a crush on him for ages. It was so sweet, she thought, they both suit each other really well. Which was true. Chad was a short guy with dark hair the colour of ebony and dark brown gentle eyes. He was rather chubby and had a bit of acne and a truckload of braces on his teeth but he was nice and always talked to everyone- well everyone that wasn't the snobs or the try hards, which ruled out most of the school.  
  
Impulsively, Sere leaned over and hugged her friend tightly, knowing how ecstatic she would be feeling at the moment. She held on for a second too long, basking in her friend's happiness.  
  
"I told you they were gay!" a voice cut in.  
  
Sere turned around and found her-self face to face with the people she absolutely loathed- the preppies. Sere grimaced and looked over to Ken, who was giving them all a greasy look.   
  
The only one who wasn't fazed was Mina, who was smiling happily past them.  
  
**  
  
AN: Hey you guys sorry for the late update, but it's longer about 7 pages or so. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. I promise I'll update quicker next time just need to find out where to go from here. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter Three

----------------------------------

Chapter Three - What to think

----------------------------------

Serena looked angrily at them. "No I am not, and not like it's a bad thing anyways."

"Whatever freak. We never asked you to begin with" Lita smirked, her hands on her hips, and her glossed over pink lips pouted in a way she thought was sexy.

'Just just looks like a stupid toad', Serena thought to herself, 'She sure belongs in a pond. That's for sure'.

"But it's not our fault we all know about you and your secret gay life" Raye laughed, evilly. "And like we wouldn't know, everyone in the whole school knows, it shame you haven't been ostracized yet"

She paused in thought. "Oh I forgot. YOU HAVE."

"Shut up. You ugly freak" Serena cut in. "Your as ugly as hell and now why would anyone want to go near you with that bitchy tongue of yours."

"Please guys stop it" A voice cut in and everyone turned to look around to find the source of the voice, it was no other than the high school god, himself Darien Shields, he was uber cool and just screamed hotness and sophistication, no wonder why all the girls were after him.

"We don't have to fight with each other" He continued.

He turned to Serena. "Please accept my apologies, as this was obviously not your fault."

Raye looked at him, gob smacked. "It was her fault really" She fluttered her darkly mascaraed eye lashes at him. "They provoked us"

Darien looked at her strangely.

"I don't care who started it, we don't all have to fight with each other, that's no way to resolve each other's differences." He said and looked over at Lita, who was standing back in the shadows, her face showing the slight signs of guilt.

"Oh Darien" Raye crooned, as a last resort to get him back on her side, but then again he was never on her side and damned if she knew that.

"They called me and Lita gay, it was so upsetting." Raye looked down at the group, in attempt to look sad. "They should be the ones made to apologize"

Darien looked at Raye with an all-knowing look. She tried to save as much dignity as she could as that look he was giving her was currently stripping it all away and making her feel horrible.

The only two people who didn't say anything were Mina and Ken, as they both thought that it was required of them to not do anything, and instead sit back and observe and 'Serena could look after herself, they reasoned unsurely'.

Darien took a step towards Serena, his dark hair gleaming in the soft glow of the light above them. He appeared so angelic as his soft blue eyes looked apologetically at Serena's.

"I'm sorry about this" He told her. "If there is anything that I could do you make it up to all of you" He gestured at Ken and Mina.

Serena glanced at him, unsure of whether he was patronizing her on not. She honestly couldn't tell, maybe he was doing this so they would embarrass them, or maybe Darien would turn back around and declare to the whole student body what losers they are. Not that the 'popular people' hadn't done that before. Even Darien's reputation preceded him as nice, caring and wise, yet Serena couldn't help but look into his eyes for any hint of what he may actually be feeling, but what she didn't know, was what Darien really was like.

So what if his reputation was just really fake?

'He did have the power to do that', Serena reasoned, still looking deep within his eyes.

After no finding anything to support her case, she took a step back.

There was no way that she was going to trust him after what his friends had done to her and her friends so she turned around and got ready to exit.

"No way" She called after her. "Why should I trust you when your one

of them."

--

Mina and Ken ran to catch up with her.

"What were you thinking? Ken asked. "You could have just accepted his apology"

Serena turned around to face him. "I'm not sure." She told him. "But there is just one thing that I can't do, and I can't trust him"

Ken sighed. "Trust him, no just agree with him. We don't need anymore trouble now, we have our fair share."

Moving closer to her, he softly touched her cheek, in a reassuring way. "I also care about you; you don't need any of this crap anymore. You are so much better than that"

Mina, who was on the outskirts carefully observing her friends, decided to move in closer to them.

She hugged Serena tightly.

"There is one thing that I don't want for you and that is for you to be unhappy. We will always be there for you" She glanced at Ken quickly to see if he'd protest. "And you are the best friend that a girl can have,"

Serena pulled away from Mina, and smiled softly. "Thank you guys"

She smiled at Ken. "Thank you for being there"

Serena then looked at both of them carefully. "I understand what you mean, but I can take care of myself and that is what I will continue to do."

--

AN: Sorry for the long update, it has just been within the past week when I've been able to actually writing something. My writers block had been so bad, my ideas had altogether stopped.

Right now I will be trying to update my stories and hopefully try to complete them. Constructive criticism is very welcome.


	4. Chapter Four

The guest of honor of the party had arrived. It was a big party but originally hadn't planned out that way. It just seemed that most people were there to PAR-TAY. That was then, but now it had turned into something worse.

It seemed a small party of 5 or so had gone terribly wrong! It seemed that one person was heard talking about it then EVERYONE caught on so now the whole fricking grade was here! Invited or not. This really peeved Ken off, he looked at his watch. There was to be another five minutes till he told Serena that she could come. Well it was her party and originally going to be a surprise one but with all the people here and their lack of compassion. He seriously doubted that it would turn out to be anything that he had planned for.

Loud music boomed out the speakers, the latest Britney Spears song was playing. People were dancing around, laughing, talking to one another. The people had hijacked his house! Also, by doing that they had hijacked his stereo, his TV, his food. Someone had even snuck in a keg of beer and there were lots of party games going one, even spin the bottle was in full play here.

It was Serena's 18th, it was supposed to be special- the only time where she would be legal to smoke and get pissed! It was more than that though- the time where she was certain that school was going to end, it was the last year for all of them and they were going to make it memorable.

"What time is it now?" Mina yelled over the loud music.

Ken frowned as he looked at his watch. "Any moment now" He told her. "I don't think she will like this party though"

"Then why don't you just chase all these stupid people out of your house?" Mina asked.

"Me? Chase these people out of my house. Mina, look at me. I doubt that will happen I'll probably end up being kicked out of my own house."

"Ken. Afraid? Ha." Mina laughed. "I never thought I would see the day when I would hear you say that."

Ken smirked. "Get lost! Your not the only one with hang up's"

"Two confessions in one day! Boy am I lucky today"

Serena marched up to them. Vaguely aware of them in deep conversation and thought she might break it.

"Hi guys" She said.

Mina and Ken turned to look at her. Mina stepped up to her and gave her a big, giant hug.

"Happy birthday Serena" She told her, still hugging her best friend.

"Thanks" Serena said as they both mutually took a step back.

"Haven't picked up anyone yet?" she asked as she stepped up to give her other best friend a hug.

Ken patted her briefly on the back then drew away. "No not yet" he replied, smiling.

Serena looked around, her eyes wandering to the massive hordes of people who were dancing around, drunk then to the food which was all eaten and in its place there were now massive amounts of beer available. She noted that the whole grade was here, even if they all were getting trashed and sleazing on to each other. They were here for her.

"Thanks you guys. This is the best party EVER" She smiled. "But please tell me that you didn't invite any of the bitches"

Mina and Ken shared a look.

"Sure Serena, we did this all for you. I knew you would love it" Ken rambled. "As for them, I doubt that they would really come"

"You guys! This is so sweet" Serena hugged both her friends again. "What a way to celebrate my 18th"

--

After grabbing some beer, she walked out onto the dance floor hoping to find some mutual friends. A lot of people were moshing in the centre but Serena thought that she should just stay on the outskirts incase they decided to start moshing and accidentally crush her.

It seemed that now the party had got even more out of control. Noise attracted noise, and at the moment there were people here that didn't even go to their school. It also didn't help that Ken's house was massive and it was easy to get lost in.

A guy beside her turned around and started dancing with her. He was a pretty good dancer, and he looked older than the rest of the kids in the party. His dark brown hair shone in the light, as the colors of the disco ball reflected off his dark brown eyes.

"Hey there" He said.

The strangers hips swung in time with the music, they leant close to Serena. The beer was making her woozy.

She had never drunk before and now that she was legal it seemed like she would never stop! The beer tasted ever-so-yummy and whenever she finished one she had an incredible urge to drink another and another till she found herself very drunk.

So here Serena found herself, on the dance floor and grinding her hips to a handsome stranger who she didn't even know. It was very uncharacteristic of her, but she couldn't help it. She felt free! And she was loving it!

Warms arms made their way up here. The bare flesh of the bottom of her stomach quivered as a warm hand circled it, massaging it gently. Lips trailed up, over her eyes to her forehead and Serena found herself in a stupid splendor. Arms pulled her close until all of a sudden there was no space between them.

Serena murmured words of protest but they were muffled by a hand. Her protests grew stronger as she tried to move away.

"Stop" She protested. "Please stop"

She tried to untangle herself away from the stranger but found that he was strong, and unmovable.

A sudden push was felt, as the warm body on top of hers was pushed away.

She felt cold, and her hands instantly crept up to her arms to keep them warm. A warm jacket was placed upon her as she found herself slowly being led away.

She stopped. "I'm fine" She said. "See" Her words were slurred as her brain struggled to make sense of what was happening.

She wobbled as her balanced was shifted back into her own body weight.

"No your not" A voice said.

Serena's half shut eyes looked up drowsily as she registered what was being said.

Dark, intense blue eyes met hers as they pulled her close for balance.

--

AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure about it; I found the parts where Serena was on the dance floor really painful to write and I really have no idea why!  Anyways, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I really like feedback so give me any and I'll be happy!


End file.
